Supernatural Valentine's Day: Adeus
by Larysam
Summary: Mais um Dia dos Namorados e uma chance de dizer adeus.Desafio de Dia dos Namorados. One Shot. Sem beta.


"**Supernatural Valentine's Day: Adeus"**

**AUTOR:** LARYSAM

**DATA:** MAIO DE 2009

**NOTA1:** Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**NOTA2:** Essa é minha primeira fic "desafio". Sem beta. Oneshot. Essa é basicamente a descrição do desafio, lançado pela Crica:

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.

Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 de junho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: ( mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)."

**RESUMO:** Mais um Dia dos Namorados e uma chance para dizer adeus.

--------------------------------------

As pessoas passavam se serem devidamente percebidas a sua volta. A paisagem era linda, mas nesse momento, ali no meio daquela praça em frente ao lago e cercado por jovens casais românticos e esperançosos, ele se encontrava com os pensamentos em outra vida, em outro tempo. Tudo parecia errado, fora de lugar, ele não devia estar ali, não pertencia mais a um quadro como esse.

Fora num lugar assim que ele tinha estado para comemorar, como todos que ali se encontrava, o Dia dos Namorados. Mas, naquela época tinha sido diferente, ele realmente acreditava que tudo ia sair bem, sentindo-se o homem mais sortudo do mundo por tê-la ao seu lado. Ele tinha fé e acreditava nos seus sonhos.

"_Sonhos..."_. Pensou, suspirando e balançando a cabeça.

FLASH BACK

"Sam?" – uma voz distante chama seu nome – "Sam, você continua comigo?". Finalmente, piscando, ele volta de seus pensamentos e se foca realmente no rosto a sua frente, o qual esteve olhando antes de se permiti divagar.

"Me desculpa" – Sam fala retribuindo o sorriso que lhe era dado e ele não conseguia evitar pensar em como era bonito – "Você estava falando?"

"Não importa mais, era besteira minha" – Falou levando uma orquídea ao nariz para sentir seu perfume – "E muito obrigada pela orquídea".

"Jess, me perdoa" – Sam falou novamente.

"Não há o que perdoar, bobo" – e nesse momento Sam se perguntou como não podia se perder no brilho daqueles olhos – "Pra falar a verdade, eu acho encantador como você me olha às vezes. Tem um brilho diferente nos seus olhos e você olha para mim com tanta esperança. Encantador, mas preocupante também".

"Preocupante?" – Sam tinha arqueado uma sobrancelha.

"Sim, claro que é" – mas Jessica continuava sorrindo – "Você olha para mim com tanta esperança. Eu fico com medo de você descobrir que eu não sou tudo isso" – disse, desviando o olhar para paisagem, evitando os olhos de Sam.

"Mas, você é tudo" – e tomou as mãos dela na suas, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos – "E ainda mais. Você é meus sonhos se tornando realidade, meu futuro. E eu sou o cara mais sortudo por você está disposta a perder seu tempo comigo. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que você viu em mim".

Jessica substitui o sorriso por uma expressão séria, torcendo o nariz, dando uma boa olhada em Sam como se o avaliando. – "hummm... você é alto, eu gosto de homens altos" – e soltou uma gostosa gargalhada com a qual Sam se juntou. – "Sério, Sam, o que você acha que fazia ir tanto na biblioteca?" – e riu mais ainda quando viu o olhar perdido de Sam – "Eu fui todos aqueles dias para ver você, nerd, e quando começamos a trocar olhares, eu não via a hora de você vim falar comigo, mas isso não aconteceu. Então, eu fui até você com aquela desculpa de precisar de ajuda em um trabalho".

Sam balançou a cabeça, tentando colocar uma cara séria, porém, sem muito sucesso. – "Espera, você está me dizendo que todo aquele trabalho que eu tive pesquisando para você, foi para nada?".

"Idiota" – Jessica deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

"Venha aqui" – Sam a envolveu num abraço e como era bom tê-la ali. – "Eu estou brincando e fico contente por você ter ido falar comigo. Eu é... hmm... não sou muito bom nisso. Meu irmão, Dean, é que é o galanteador da família".

"Seu irmão?" – Jessica se afastou um pouco para olhar Sam, afinal, era a primeira vez que Sam falava por iniciativa própria de sua família.

"É, ele é ótimo nisso. Sempre pegou no meu pé pelo meu jeito quieto, tímido. É capaz dele consegui seu telefone só com um sorriso" – Sam tinha um sorriso no rosto e um olhar nostálgico perdido na paisagem.

"Ei! Eu não sou tão fácil assim" – Jessica disso num tom mais divertido que indignado, tentando varrer aquela leve tristeza dos olhos de Sam.

Sam olhou para ela ainda com uma tristeza no olhar, então piscou umas duas vezes e limpou a garganta. – "Mas, não viemos aqui para falar do meu irmão" – e voltou a apertá-la nos braços e Jessica descansou a cabeça em seu ombro, sabendo que a conversa sobre a família tinha terminado.

Sam ainda não acreditava que tinha conseguido dar às costas para sua vida de caçador. Claro que ele sentia falta do irmão. Dean era a única coisa que o fazia pensar em voltar, mas olhando dentro dos olhos de Jessica, Sam acreditou que ele podia ser feliz com uma vida normal e preocupações corriqueiras.

"Mas, eu falei sério" – Sam retornou a falar após alguns segundos. – "Eu aqui com você é os meus sonhos se tornando realidade e eu não quero nada mais. Você é meu futuro e me faz acreditar que eu serei feliz desde que a tenha do meu lado".

Sam se desencostou da árvore, fazendo Jessica se afastar um pouco. – "Jess, eu te amo" – e assim, ele disse, pela primeira vez, aquelas três palavrinhas, recebendo um beijo cheio de sentimento. Sam naquele momento, realmente acreditou que tudo ia dá certo.

FIM DE FLASH BACK

Sam suspirou, sentado naquele banco e com uma orquídea dançando por suas mãos.

"_Sam Winchester, quando foi que você teve direito de ser feliz? Se não fosse pelo Dean, sua vida tinha sido bem pior, mas até a vida do seu irmão você estragou, afinal, por sua causa Dean não teve uma infância normal." _Sam pensava fechando o punho ao redor do talo da flor com força, lutando contra a raiva que lhe subia ao peito.

"_Pensando direitinho, você atrapalhou a vida de todos a sua volta, desde mamãe, papai, Jess, Dean. Você tem sorte de Dean ainda não ter desistido de você."_ Sam balançou a cabeça e se levantou, andando rumo ao lago.

"_Tudo dá certo". _ Sam bufou em descrença_. "Quanto ingenuidade. Nunca será assim tão fácil, porque está impregnado dentro de você, lhe corrompendo e nunca irá sumir." _

Olhando mais uma vez para trás, vendo os jovens casais, Sam tomou fôlego, voltando-se para o lago e jogando a orquídea a sua margem.

"Eu sinto muito, Jess." – falou num tom baixo e passou uma mão para afastar as lágrimas que começavam a lhe embaçar a visão.

Sam permaneceu ali mais alguns minutos como se tivesse perdido toda a sua força para se mover e ir embora, quando seu celular tocou. Ele não precisou olhar o visor para saber quem era. – "Dean... não, está tudo bem... não... eu só precisei tomar um pouco de ar, dá uma volta, mas já estou voltando... sim poderemos partir".

Sam começou andar em direção a saída do parque, parando alguns passos e olhando novamente para trás.

"Adeus, Jess" – e partiu.


End file.
